Ashla
by Anonymousnette
Summary: The Ahsoka novel did cover a lot of gaps, but what happened in between that time between the novel and Rebels? An alternate universe story that answers the question: what if she had a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

_Due to recent light of events I have to relabel this as AU. This AU takes place in between Visions and Voices and Ghosts of Genosis. And I found out that Fardi is actually Hedala's uncle._

Ashla was doing her chores when she felt the shadow. She had been living with the Fardis on Thabeska for 14 years, ever since her mother left her there as a baby. She and her adopted cousin, Hedala shared a special bond together, because in some ways, they were a lot alike, despite being six years apart. They had the same interests and surprisingly could sense when they were near each other. They both had the same chores too, like now they were filling up the cargo ships with fuel.

"Yes, I feel it too," said Hedala, like she could hear Ashla's thoughts.

"What do you think it is?" Ashla asked.

"I don't know," Hedala said, "All I know is that last time I felt a shadow, your mother came."

"You knew my mother?" Ashla asked.

"It was a long time ago, when I was little. She used to live with us, then she left for a while, then came back," Hedala answered, "The second time she came, she seemed to understand when I told her about the shadow. Afterwards, she had a conversation with Uncle Fardi, then left soon after that. He's been over protective of me ever since."

"Until I came along," said Ashla, "Then he started being over protective of both of us." They giggled at that remark.

"Why is he so over protective?" Ashla asked. "I mean, all of the other kids got to go to go to school, yet we ended up being home schooled."'

"Technically, I've completed my studies," said Hedala, "But still, don't you think we should tell father about the shadow?"

"Well, it feels kind of faint at the moment. Could just be nothing. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens," Ashla said.

"Good idea," said Hedala.

"Since we're talking about my mother, what happened when I was left on the door step?" Ashla asked.

"Well, in the middle of the night, Uncle Fardi heard you crying, so he came to the front door to see what it was, and found you in a basket with a note on the doorstep," said Hedala.

"What did the note say?" Ashla asked.

"Father never said," Hedala answered, "Maybe you could ask him."

"Good idea, but after we finish our chores," said Ashla.

* * *

Ezra and Kanan were walking to the cockpit of the Ghost, where Hera was.

"What's going on Hera?" Kanan asked.

"We just received information that an inquisitor's on a planet called Thabeska, looking for force sensitive children," Hera said.

"The babies again? I thought we were done with this," Ezra said.

"Actually, this time it's something different," said Hera, "We have an anonymous report that fifteen years ago, the Empire was looking for the same child, but could not find her. We have a very strong reason to believe that they might try again, and that another force sensitive child, a torgruta, might be on the planet as well."

"Who sent the message?" Kanan asked.

"We don't know. They only go by the code name Distress," answered Hera.

"Can't you track it?" asked Ezra.

"The signal was too weak. It would be impossible to track it," answered Hera, "Anyways, the child is a female named Hedala Fardi. The other child's most likely with her. You're mission is to go and warn them, maybe even bring them here if possible."

"Will do Hera," said Ezra as he left.

"Kanan, be careful," said Hera.

"Don't worry Hera, I will," said Kanan. Then, he left.

* * *

Ashla found her father in his study, working on trade documents.

"Father?" she asked.

"Ah, Ashla. What brings you here?" her father asked.

"Well I… that is… I was wondering about … my… mother?" Ashla said uncertainly. Her father rubbed his forehead.

"Ashla, I told you, your mother left you on the door step," her father said.

"Yes, but I understand that she also left a note. May I see it," Ashla asked.

"I'm sorry Ashla, but no," her father answered.

"But I'm fourteen years old!" Ashla said, "Don't you think that I'm old enough to know where I come from?"

"I'm sorry Ashla, but the answer is still no," her father said.

"You don't care about me at all!" Ashla yelled. "You just want me to stay with you forever!"

"Ashla, I'm trying to protect you," her father said.

"Well, stop protecting me!" Ashla yelled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"What was that?" her father said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long! I was sick for a while, but I'm better now._

Kanan and Ezra were waiting outside of the Fardis's house.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Ezra asked.

"Should be," Kanan answered, "Everyone we asked pointed to this house." Even though everyone called him a near- hermit, Kanan thought.

"Then why isn't anybody answering," Ezra said. Just then, Mr. Fardi opened the door.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Excuse me, but we need to talk to you in private," Kanan said, "Do you mind if we step in for a moment?"

"No one comes into this house without stating their purpose," Mr. Fardi stated.

"Sir, it's not okay for us to state our purpose in the open," said Kanan, "Now if you would just let us in…"

"I WILL NOT LET ANYONE IN MY HOUSE!" Mr. Fardi shouted.

"You will let us into your house," Ezra said, waving his hand.

"Ezra…" Kanan whispered.

"I will let you into my house," said Mr. Fardi in a daze. Then, he let them into his house.

"Why did you do that?" Kanan said.

"He wouldn't let us in otherwise," Ezra protested. As they walked in, Kanan talked to Mr. Fardi.

"Excuse me, but could the three of us talk in private?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll go to my room," Mr. Fardi said. As they walked into Mr. Fardi's bedroom, Kanan couldn't help but sense a dark shadow nearby.

* * *

As the two men walked in, Hedala followed them and ran into Ashla.

"Who were those two?" Ashla asked.

"I don't know," Hedala answered, "Uncle Fardi has never let strangers in, not since your mother left."

"And why is the taller one wearing a mask over his eyes?" Ashla asked.

"All I know is that Uncle Fardi seemed in a trance when he let them in," Hedala said.

"You don't think the legends are true, do you?" Ashla asked, "About the Jedi?"

"I don't think so," said Hedala, "But maybe we should listen in on their conversation anyways."

* * *

"So, how can I help you gentlemen" Mr. Fardi asked.

"We believe you might be housing two force sensitive children," Kanan said.

"So you're mechanics then?" Mr. Fardi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No… " Ezra said. He was starting to think that he'd have to do another mind trick on the old man.

"No, that's what we refer to as Jedi. It was started by a Jedi who was hiding in our house," Mr. Fardi said.

"You had a Jedi here?" Ezra asked.

"Long ago, yes," Mr. Fardi said, "She was the one who identified that one of my nieces was Force Sensitive. Then she left her daughter here with us, and I've been keeping a close eye on them ever since."

"Well, we believe the Empire's looking for," said Kanaan, "An inquisitor to be exact."

"What's an inquisitor?" Mr. Fardi asked nervously.

"Someone you do not want to meet," said Ezra, "If we could just take them with us, we could train them and keep them safe. They could even visit you sometimes." Mr. Fardi put his head in his hands.

"I tried so hard to protect them, but the Empire found them anyways," he whispered. Then, he straightened up. "Very well, if that's what's must be done, so be it. I'll talk to them about leaving."

"I don't think that's necessary," Ezra said as he walked to the door. He opened it and Hedala and Ashla tumbled in, giggling nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

_I had to make even more changes because I re read the Ahsoka novel._

Ashla walked into her father's study. Today she was leaving for parts unknown. As it turns out, she and Hedala were force sensitive, which means that she could become a Jedi, if they were any left. The two men, Kanan and Ezra, were the last ones left.

"You called father?" Ashla asked.

"Yes Ashla, I did," her father said, "I just wanted to apologize for being so… well…"

"Overprotective?" Ashla suggested.

"Yes, overprotective," her father said, "I only wanted to protect you two from the Empire. Your mother told me that you were both force sensitive."

"You knew?!" Ashla exclaimed, "All this time you knew?!"

"Ashla I was only trying to protect you. Telling would have only put your in more danger," her father said. Ashla calmed down a little.

"You wanted to see me about something?" Ashla asked.

"Yes," her father answered, "There is something I should've given you a long time ago." He opened his drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Your mother left this with you when you were a baby. It's about time you read it."

"Ashla, come on, we're leaving," Hedala said. Ashla hugged her father one more time.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything," Ashla said. With one last look at her father, she left, not knowing when she will return.

* * *

Ashla and Hedala were just outside of town. Hedala grew uncomfortable. She had felt a shadow ever since they had left, and it seemed to be following them.

"No offense, but how far did you land your ship exactly?" Ashla asked.

"We landed outside the town so nobody will notice," the man who introduced himself as Kanan.

"By the way, were did you get that mask?" Hedala asked.

"Let's just say that battles leave scars," Kanan said.

"You were injured?" Ashla asked.

"Yes, but he'll be worse once I'm done with him," said a voice. Kanan and the boy, Ezra, turned around and turned on the things they called light sabers. Hedala dared to look. Right in front in them was a bald man with gray skin and yellow eyes. He also had a circular weapon with red beams coming out of it, like a light saber.

"What is that?" Hedala asked

"An inquisitor," Ezra answered, "Who are you?"

"I am the Seventh Brother," said the Inquisitor, "Surrender, and I might leave the children alone."

"And what if we don't?" Ezra said.

"Then meet your doom," the Seventh Brother answered.

"Hedala, get Ashla to the ship," Kanan said. "Ezra and I will stall him."

"But we just can't leave you here!" Ashla exclaimed.

"Just go!" Kanan shouted as the fighting started. Hedala grabbed Ashla and ran.

* * *

When the ship came into view, they started to run up the ramp, and then look back. In the distance, they saw faint lights where the battle was going on.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ashla asked.

"I hope so," Hedala said. Suddenly, they heard faint shouting from where the battle was coming from. Ashla ran from the ramp and ran towards the battle.

"Ashla!" Hedala shouted. Hedala ran after her. She knew it was too dangerous for Ashla to be in battle.

"Hey! Where are you going!" a gruff voice said, but Hedala just ignored it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ashla got to the scene, it was even worse then she thought. Kanan and the Inquisitor's light sabers were clashing with each other, making a noise so loud it could be heard all the way across the desert. Ezra was lying unconscious next to a rock. Even from a distance, she could still tell he was alive, though she didn't know how she knew that. The Inquisitor was practically on top of Kanan. She felt someone grab her arm. She struggled, but the grip on her arm got tighter.

"Ashla, what are you doing?" Hedala hissed in Ashla's ear.

"We have to help them!" Ashla said, "They're going to die if we don't do something!" The Inquisitor had just used the force to throw Kanan onto the ground and was walking towards them.

"Alright, I might be able to do something," Hedala said, "It was the only thing I was doing in private to prevent myself from dying of boredom." Just as the Inquisitor was about to step on Kanan to prevent him from getting up, Hedala raised her hand, and the Inquisitor was lifted into the air.

"Wow!" Ashla said.

"Something I picked up from your mother," Hedala said. Ashla was a bit jealous.

"She actually taught you how to do that?" Ashla said.

"Well, no. I saw her do it to save my relatives from falling off of the crates once, and I taught myself how to do it. Although, I've never tried it on an actual person or whatever this thing is," Hedala said, "Now, where shall we put him?"

"How about on that rock?" Ashla said, "Oh wait, then he might crush Ezra. Oh let's put him on that other rock." She pointed to another rock not far away from where they were. Hedala slowly guided him to the rock, and dropped him on it.

* * *

Kanan slowly got up. He sensed Hedala and Ashla's force signatures nearby. They were both strong in the force, but Ashla seemed slightly stronger in the Force than Ashla, but only slightly. Too bad he couldn't do a Midi-chlorian count to compare the two.

"I told you to go back to the ship," Kanan said.

"We couldn't just leave you here!" Ashla said.

"You know, you remind me of Ezra," Kanan said, "Now come on, let's get him back to the ship." So, they picked up Ezra and left.

 **R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hera was at the pilot's seat when Kanan came in.

"How's Ezra?" Hera asked.

"He got banged up pretty good, but he's going to be alright," Kanan said, "He should come to in an hour, then he'll need a couple of days of rest."

"How are Ashla and Hedala?" asked Hera.

"They're lucky to be alive," Zeb said from behind them, "I told them to come back!"

"Well, from what Hedala said, Ashla can be snippy at times," Hera said.

"I think ignoring me is more than snippy!" Zeb exclaimed.

"Speaking of those two, where are they?" Kanan asked.

"They volunteered for a little art project," Sabine said as she walked out, "Check it out guys." Hedala and Ashla walked out in brand new clothing. Hedala was wearing Mandelorian armor similar to Sabine's, but with browns, grays, and blacks. Her hair was done in a long braid down her back. Ashla was wearing a white bodysuit with blue stripes that looked similar to her montrals. The only Thabaskan thing she wore was her shoes.

"So, what do you think?" Ashla asked.

"You guys look great," Hera said.

"Don't they?" said Sabine, "Though, it was much more fun decorating Ashla's suit than Hedala's."

"Hey, I wanted to blend in, just in case we ever go… home," Hedala said. Everyone grew quiet. Hera knew with how things were going right now, it could be a long time before Ashla and Hedala could return to Thaebaska. A beep interrupted their thoughts.

"We're coming into base," Hera said, "Hold on tight."

* * *

Rex was standing on the platform on Antollon waiting for the Ghost to return. He had been assigned to bring the younglings they were picking up to the living quarters. The Ghost landed with a soft hiss. The door opened, and Hera walked out.

"How was the mission?" Rex asked.

"It was pretty successful," Hera said, "Ezra got a concussion though. They're taking him to the medical bay right now." Rex spotted a figure coming out of the Ghost. As it walked closer, he could see that it was a young torgruta.

"Hello, I'm the new padawan, jedi, what ever it's called. My name is Ashla," she said. _Impossible_ , Rex thought. She looked so much like… his old commander, his best friend. Except for the eyes. He put his hand to his forehead.

"I have to go… do some business," Rex said, "I'll see you around." Then, he turned and walked away. The force was surely taunting him now.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashla was sitting on her bed in her new quarters that she shared with Hedala. She was looking at her letter, trying to decide whether to open or not. Before she could decide, the man she saw at the landing port walk in. He kind of looked like a storm trooper, but the uniform was different. He had dark skin, slightly lighter than Hedala's, and he had brown eyes. He was mostly bald, except for a band of white hair that wrapped around the back of his head.

"Now, I want to ask you a few questions," the man said as he kneeled towards Ashla so they looked each other in the eye.

"About what?" Ashla asked.

"First of all, where did you come from?" he asked.

"Thaebaska, I think," Ashla answered.

"What do you mean you think?" the man asked.

"I'm adopted," Ashla responded, "My mother left me on the Fardi's doorstep when I was just a baby. She left this note with me. You can take a look at it if you want to." She handed the note to Rex. Rex looked at the her and opened the letter. As he read it, his expressions changed variously, then he gasped.

"I... Ummm... have to go see some now," Rex said, "Good bye."

"Wait, what about my..." Ashla started, but Rex already closed the door, "... letter." Then, the door opened, and Hedala came in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You know that man we saw at the docking station?" Ashla said.

"Yeah, why?" Hedala asked as as she sat down next to Ashla.

"He came into my room, asked me some questions, and took the letter my mom left me," Ashla answered.

"He took your letter?!" Hedala exclaimed.

"Well, more like I gave it to him, and he never gave it back," Ashla replied, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know Ashla," Hedala answered, "I just don't know."

* * *

Hera was just rummaging through supplies when Rex ran up to her.

"Hera!" Rex exclaimed, "Take a look at this!" He handed her a letter that was addressed to Ashla. She gave him a look and opened the letter. As she read it, she gasped.

"Should we tell her?" Hera asked.

"No, she's going through too much right now," Rex said, "I say, let's wait until she comes to us."

"If you insist," Hera said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I might have forgotten to say this at the beginning, but in order to know who Hedala is, you have to read the novel Ahsoka. Sorry about that.**

 **ODSCL17: Look, I really appreciate you boosting my review count, but you really got to say more than "Please reply to our roleplay". I can't reply back every second of the day. Now that school has started up again I don't have that much time. Maybe you can give me some constructive criticism.**

 **Radio Free Death: This story focuses on how Ashla finds out who her mother is and how she gets her out of Malacore. After this story, I plan on writing a series of one shots about Ashla and Hedala, then a stand alone explaining how Ahsoka had Ashla, then I will continue the one shots, then maybe write a sequel.**

Kanan walked into the medical bay to Ezra's bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little headache, but better," Ezra said, "How are Ashla and Hedala?" Kanan had already told him all about how Ashla and Hedala took on the Inquisitor single handedly.

"They're doing pretty well, I'd say they're starting to adjust," Kanan answered, "I'm going to start training them soon."

"Both of them?!"

"Yes, both of them."

"But Kanan, you can't train both of them, you're..."

Kanan held up his hand. "I can use the force well enough to know what I'm doing."

"Come on Kanan, I can at least train one of them."

While Ezra has grown strong in the force and even built a light saber- twice, he still had a long way to go before taking on a padawan. "Ezra, you're not ready yet. You still have a lot of training to go through before taking on a padawan."

"But you never completed your training."

"That's different, the Empire took over before I could finish."

"But if you taught me all I need to know, what else do you have to teach?"

Kanan thought about it. Ezra did have a point. He had taught Ezra all he could, but he couldn't teach him everything.

"I'll think about it," he said as he walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year everyone!**

Two days later, Ashla was walking down the corridors. Since in designated "master", as they were called, was in the infirmary, Ashla would have to wait to be trained, while Hedala was training with Kanan. During that time she would wander along the corridors and exploring her new home. While she was walking, she saw the guy that took her letter.

"Hey, you!" she shouted.

* * *

Rex was just making his rounds when he heard a voice.

"Hey, you!"

He turned around and saw a torgruta, the one who called herself Ashla, walking towards him. "Oh, hello... Ashla, is it?"

"Yep, and I believe you have something of mine."

Rex noted the impending snippiness in her voice, so he decided to be careful with what he was going to say next. But before he could say anything, Ashla spoke again.

"My letter?"

"Oh right." Rex thought for a moment, trying to remember where Hera was, because he had left the letter with her. "Follow me please."

* * *

Ashla didn't know what this guy was up to, but she followed him anyways.

"Have you ever heard of the Clone Wars?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ashla anwered,. "Why?"

"I fought with your mother in the Clone Wars."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yep, she was a fine commander, and a good friend."

"Was? What happened to her?" It was just then that they went into the command station. The command room's walls were white, with a huge hologenerator in the middle, wit holoscreens surrounding it. To her left, she saw that a certain area had commander desks that lined the walls. Above those were huge windows that showed the landscape.

"Hera?" the man asked.

At one of the command desks, a green twilek, the same twilek that Ashla had seen on her way here, turned around. "What is it Rex?"

"Ashla wants to see her letter," the man whose name seemed to be Rex stated.

Ashla observed Hera's facial expression as it showed surprise and... a hint of sadness?

"Ashla, why don't you come here?" Hera said, though it seemed more like an order that as question. Ashla walked over to Hera's desk, starting to think that there was more to this conversation than just the letter. She looked back to see Rex following behind her. Once she got to Hera's desk, Hera handed her an envelope. The envelope said:

 _Fardi_

Ashla looked up at Hera, who gave an encouraging nod, took her letter out of the envelope, and started to read it.

 _Dear Mr. Fardi,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I leave my daughter with you. I am doing a bit of undercover work, and I can't take care of a baby at the same time. So, I'm leaving her with you until the day the Empire has been defeated. Then I'll come back for her. I trust that you'll take good care of her._

 _\- Ashla_

 _P.S. My real name is Ahsoka._

"My mother's name is Ahsoka?" Ashla asked.

"Yes, she was also in the rebellion, about a year after it began to take root," Hera said.

"After that she got me to join," Rex said.

"Where is she now? Can I see her?" Ashla asked.

Hera and Rex looked at each other, then Rex knelt down. "About six months ago, she went on a dangerous mission with Ezra and Kanan. While she was there, she met Emperor's second in command: Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader?" Ashla asked in fright. She never heard of him before.

Hera put her hands in her lap. "Your mother fought so that they could escape, but she never made it out. It's very likely that..." Hera paused. "She's gone."

Gone? Her mother can't be gone. She had already started searching, but... Hera and Rex said some things, but Ashla wasn't paying attention. Instead, she just ran out of the room.


End file.
